Brock's truth
by Dimples73
Summary: Brock has just found out devastating news it could change his entire life
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Setting: 2001

Characters:

Brock and Reba Hart-43 and 41-

Cheyenne-17

Kyra-12

Jake-7

Barbra Jean-31

Benjamin -42

Joshua-5

Rob and Katie - 40

Brandon and Abby-5

Brock and Reba are still married. They are starting to have some problems and BJ is one of them.

1

Brock sat outside in the yard. He was debating to go inside. He and his wife of twenty years had a fight. He was upset about the bombshell his mother dropped on him. He had been wrong and took it out on his wife. She had told him not to come back. Had she meant it? He took a deep breath and walked in the back door. He walked through the kitchen. He went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his wife. She was in bed.

"Hi Red," Brock told her

Reba smiled she flew out of bed and ran into his open arms.

They just stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours.

"I'm so sorry Brock please don't leave you can leave the toaster wherever you like as long as you just hold me like this forever."

"Oh Reba it's my fault I promise I'll put the toaster away every day. I'm not going anywhere I'll never let go I Love You!"

"I love you too!"

Reba grabbed Brock by the shirt collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart both of them had one thing on their minds. They hadn't kissed like that in a while , they wanted to make up for lost time.

"Reba, Want to shower with me?" "Brock asked

Reba smiled and followed him.

Brock and Reba were in bed after they showered.

"Brock I don't want that Barbra Jean to work for you" Reba told him she knew what the young girl who she thought was a tramp was doing she was trying to steal her husband.

" I don't want her to either. Gene told me she has three kids in foster care she gets pregnant traps men and claims it is their baby when they find out she lied they leave her and the child goes into foster care and becomes a ward of the state. Reba that kid is not mine I would never do that to you. I love you. I sat outside all day thinking. I don't want to fight with you"

"I don't want to fight. How does Eugene know?"

"She did it to him and his wife about a year ago BJ is 30 she told me today that we had a passionate night. I told her she is a liar. Gene called her on it as well she did the same to him. She has I think three boys Gene told her they were finished. He isn't sure if she had the baby of if she lied."

Reba shook her head. "Brock did you talk to your mother she said it was very important"

"I did she is never allowed to step foot in this home again as far as I'm concerned she is dead. Before I tell, you I have to talk to my dad get some facts. Jake hates her as for Kyra and Cheye I don't know. Reba that women is a tail barrier and she is a horrible person"

"Brock I know. What did she tell you?"

"Reba I'm sorry I truly am but I have to get facts before I tell you and the kids I hope you understand"

"I do just promise you will never leave me"

"I will never leave you"

The next morning Reba awoke to hear the shower running.

"Brock are you getting ready for work?"

"Yeah,"

"Brock, how would you feel if I went into selling real estate?"

"You always wanted to do that" Brock said from the shower

Reba nodded

"Who was on the phone?" Brock asked stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist

"Liz she told me everything"

Brock swallowed "Can you see why I need to talk to my dad?"

"Brock are okay?"

"Yes I called BJ and told her not to come in. I basically fired her."

"Okay, I will be at the office later on"

Brock nodded as Reba got in the shower

"Brock I picked out a tie"

Brock smiled and went to the dresser in the closet to get dressed he put on some underwear and a pair of dress pants and a short sleeved dress shirt he looked at the tie he smiled and looked at it he sat on his bed to put his shoes on

"Brock?"

"Yeah" He replied as he did up his tie

"I love the Texas Longhorns tie" he told her as it had longhorns logo all over it.

"I know it is my fave"

"Reba if what my mom said is true would you leave Texas?"

"Yes Brock I go where you go"

Brock smiled he loved his wife. He finished up he made sure his tie was on straight.

He got his jacket and left.

Brock got to his office and walked in. He looked in the logbook he had one new client Ben Wakefield he never heard of him before he shrugged and went to his office.

Brock heard his door open he walked out to see a guy with a little boy

"Hi are you Dr. Hart?"

"I am you must be Ben"

"Yes this is my son Joshua. I went to doctor Fisher he said he doesn't deal with kids like Josh"

"I have CP" Josh told Brock

Brock smiled at him. "Yeah I can look at his teeth"

"He may need me"

Brock nodded his mind wasn't thinking straight was his mom telling the truth or was this another one of her sick jokes.

"Mr. Dentist?" Josh said

"Huh oh I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind. How can I help you Josh?"

"Can I have a sticker?"

"How about I take a look at your teeth?"

Josh nodded

"If you need a friend to talk to I will be there for you."

Brock smiled at Ben. "T hanks I may take you up on that"

Brock led Ben and Josh into the exam room.

Brock checked out Josh's teeth.

"Well Josh you have perfect teeth" Brock told him as he walked out of the office to see Reba he walked over and kissed her

"Is she your wife?" Josh asked as he picked out some stickers

He heard Ben tell him to mind his manners.

"Yes she is my wife," Brock said kissing Reba

"Your dad went to talk to her. He will meet you here at noon. "

Brock nodded

His cell phone rang he looked at the number and turned it off he wasn't about to talk to Liz Hart.

Reba looked at Brock as he went to his office. Ben said good-bye to Reba he and Josh left.

Reba looked at the registry Brock had no clients today. She started to clean the office.

Right on, the dot John D Hart walked in he was a tall man like Brock with Brown hair and blue eyes. He walked in and gave Reba a kiss on the cheek. From the look on his face Reba knew it wasn't good. She watched as he took a deep breath and walked into his office she heard the words, "Brock we need to talk" she closed her eyes and prayed what John had to say wouldn't ruin their relationship. John was the only father he had ever known.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Reba walked into the office

John was sitting on the chair. Brock was on the couch.

Reba sat beside Brock.

" Brock I first want to tell you I love you. "

Brock nodded Reba took his hand

Brock looked at his dad he gulped "You aren't my real father are you?"

John shook his head he could feel tears coming down his face.

"Brock I don't care what these papers say your my son your my little blond haired blue eyed son."

"Dad I know. Did you know?"

"Brock I found out today after I saw Liz." John said sitting back on the chair. He put the files on the coffee table.

Reba picked them up

"Alexander Jedediah Wakefield born to Gordon Jedediah and Bethany Amelia proud older brothers Ben and Jeb." Brock froze and looked at Reba

" I met my real brother today he came in with his son Josh" Brock said

"What are the odds in that?" John said

Brock looked at him he was the only father he had ever known.

"Dad no matter what happens your still my father. My real father will have to except that. Dad please don't leave I love you the kids love you." Brock told him

"Brock I would never walk out willingly. Liz made me leave. Brock I left knowing you would come looking for me. You did... She told me she was pregnant I came home nine months later to find Liz had you she had named you Brock Enroll. I wanted to name you Brock John so I could call you BJ after my father Brock you never listened to her. It was funny as a baby you would cry and cry when she held you. She would give you to me and you would calm down. Brock I don't want to lose you son"

Brock stood as John stood Brock walked over to his father and hugged him. There were no words needed. Brock was John Daniel Hart's son nothing would change that not even his real father.

Reba smiled. She knew both men well she knew deep down they were hurting.

"Dad you're the only father I have ever known. Nothing will change." Brock told him

John held onto Brock tightly. Both men needed each other they let go

"Dad I'm going to go by Brock John. Just don't call me BJ"

"you got it son now how about we go out for lunch?"

Brock smiled and looked back at Reba

"Brock are you okay?"

"Reba as long as I have you my dad and the kids I'm okay."

Reba nodded she had a feeling later on he would break down. When he did she would be there.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
